Grammar revision (gerund)
Translations (gerund) Forms of gerund: doing, being done, having done, having been done. Переводы с русского языка Translation'' ''№1 Translate, using the gerund and the following words: to avoid, to prevent from, in spite of, to insist on, to mention, to succeed in, to object to, to be afraid of, instead of, to deny. 1) Им удалось предсказать развитие ситуации. 2) Нехватка времени помешала нам обработать полученные данные. 3) Он избегает давать обещания, если не уверен, что сможет сдержать их. (to keep) 4) Я настаиваю на том, чтобы отменить эксперимент. 5) Он отрицает, что пренебрег инструкциями. 6) Он возражает против того, чтобы недооценивать важность этого события. (to underestimate) 7) Он боится столкнуться с трудностями. (to encounter) 8) Он упоминал, что его часто задерживают на работе. (to delay) 9) Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться общепринятым методом, они решили использовать новый. (conventional) 10) Несмотря на то, что они сталкивались с некоторыми трудностями, им удалось закончить работу. 11) Он отрицает, что пытался повлиять на них. 12) Джона нет дома. Где он может быть? - Он упоминал, что его попросили поработать в воскресенье. 13) Ничто не может помешать нам достичь нашей цели! (to achieve) 14) Он настаивает на том, чтобы запретить им ехать туда. (после «запрещать» from) 15) Я возражаю против того, чтобы включать эту цитату в статью. (quotation) Translation'' №''2'' 1) Я не мог не признать, что они правы. (to admit) 2) Что мешает вам возобновить попытки? 3) Он отрицает, что пренебрег мерами предосторожности. 4) Он избежал столкновения с другой машиной. 5) Вместо того чтобы экономить деньги, он покупает дорогие вещи. 6) Стоит сослаться на факты, упомянутые в предыдущей главе. (previous) 7) Мы не сможем получить точные результаты, не'' настроив'' оборудование должным образом. 8) Ему удалось описать это явление точно и кратко. 9) Несмотря на'' то, что их задержали'', им удалось добраться туда вовремя. (to get) 10) Мы не могли не заметить этого очевидного расхождения. 11) Бесполезно пытаться что-либо ему объяснить. 12) Я возражаю против того, чтобы Джон заменял меня, пока я буду в отпуске. 13) Я настаиваю на том, чтобы освободить детей от занятий. ''Translation''''' №3'' 1) Он настаивает на'' том, чтобы его называли'' мистер Ричардсон. 2) Автор возражает против того, чтобы упоминать эту гипотезу, так как она не была подтверждена экспериментальными данными. 3) Перед тем как приступить к следующей стадии эксперимента, давайте проанализируем полученные результаты. (stage, analyze) 4) Он гордится тем, что его картину купил известный коллекционер. (collector) 5) Говорят, он хорошо играет на гитаре. Почему он избегает участия ''в концертах? (to take part) 6) Он не стал приближаться к дому. Он боялся, ''что его заметят. 7) Я не могу не согласиться с этой точкой зрения. 8) Если ты не уверен в информации, стоит воспользоваться справочником. 9) Эти меры были необходимы – мы не могли не прибегнуть к ним. 10) Стоит уменьшить количество сладостей в диете ребенка. 11) Бесполезно запрещать ему – он не послушается. 12) Бесполезно отрицать, что вы имеете отношение к исчезновению этих бумаг. (to have something to do with) 13) Мне не следовало вмешиваться. Но я не мог не вмешаться. (to interfere) ''Translation''''' №4'' 1) Ему удалось описать это явление точно и кратко. 2) Несмотря на'' то, что их задержали'', им удалось добраться туда вовремя. 3) Мы не могли не заметить этого очевидное противоречие. 4) Бесполезно пытаться что-либо ему объяснить. 5) Я возражаю против того, чтобы Джон заменял меня, пока я буду в отпуске. (to be on holiday) 6) Я настаиваю на том, чтобы освободить детей от занятий. (to release from) 7) Он настаивает на'' том, чтобы его называли'' мистер Ричардсон. 8) Автор возражает против того, чтобы упоминать эту гипотезу, так как она не была подтверждена экспериментальными данными. 9) Перед тем как приступить к следующей части эксперимента, давайте проанализируем полученные результаты. (to proceed to - приступать, analyze) 10) Он гордится тем, что его картину купил известный коллекционер 11) Говорят, он хорошо играет на гитаре. Почему он избегает участия ''в концертах? 12) Он решил не приближаться к дому. Он боялся, ''что его заметят. ''Переводы с русского языка'' ''Translation'' №5 1) 1) The conditions were unfavourable, which prevented us from elaborating the plan of the experiment. 2) 2) Iron possesses the property of confining the electric field preventing it from being dissipated over a large area. 3) In spite of numerous attempts with the best spectrographic equipment no one has succeeded in detecting water vapour on Venus. 4) We are sure to succeed in observing this phenomenon, provided the necessary equipment is available. 5) On performing a great number of calculations he and his colleagues obtained the results often referred to. 6) On receiving new information you will be able to predict subsequent events. 7) He objects to proceeding to the next stage of our plan until the results obtained are studied thoroughly. 8) You shouldn’t have published this article without checking the validity of the information. 9) Combining these two methods resulted in creating a promising technique expected to provide interesting results. 10) Gaining knowledge is not sufficient; one must also practice the art of applying this knowledge to the problems facing engineers. 11) The scientist insisted on arranging the data in accordance with an elaborate system developed by him. 12) They aimed at obtaining additional information important in understanding the phenomenon in question. 13) The author objects to mentioning the hypothesis concerned, for it hasn’t been confirmed by the experimental data. ''Translation'' №''6 1) The necessary equipment being expensive prevents us from carrying out this experiment. 2) Mankind’s consuming more and more energy results in increasing atmospheric CO2. 3) The failure resulted from the method being inadequate to their purpose. 4) Owing to the force of attraction between the molecules of an ideal gas being negligible, the work in separating these molecules is equal to zero. 5) His having used a device for the removal of heat didn’t solve the problem encountered in the experiment. 6) Their having obtained similar results is the chief argument in favour of this hypothesis. 7) He objects to the readings of this device being taken into account. 8) Their having repeated the experiment improved the accuracy of the results. 9) The failure was due to the experimental conditions having been altered. 10) The balloon’s having been at a given height for a long time entailed the change of temperature inside the envelope. 11) They insist on the number of employees being reduced to 5000. 12) Due to the necessary precautions having been taken the risk is reduced to the minimum. 13) He objects to my referring to him as John. He insists on being referred to as Mr. Forrest. 14) Her having related this strange event to the crime enabled the police to catch the criminal rapidly. 15) I insist on the children being released from their classes in order to take part in the celebration.